


Honeymoon

by rainandhotchocolate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandhotchocolate/pseuds/rainandhotchocolate
Summary: Sirius x Y/N, go away for a weekend before their wedding, with sexual tension on high with their promise to have no sex in the weeks leading up to the wedding
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 116





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is helllllla smutty :)) but then super fluffy later at the end

“So are you excited?” Lily poured a large mug of tea, adding a spoonful of sugar and pushing it in front of Y/N.

“For what?”

Lily rolled her eyes but continued to pour two more mugs of black tea, pushing them over to Marlene and Remus in turn. Remus was smirking at Y/N as he picked up his mug, eyes twinkling.

“For your little getaway with Sirius.”

“It’s a business trip, you wankers,” Y/N huffed, hiding behind the steam that had begun clouding her glasses slightly.

“It’s a secret pre-wedding sex romp, don’t you go hiding details from me now,” Marlene retorted, gulping a large portion of her tea and wincing as it burnt the roof of her mouth.

“Honest to god, Sirius is ‘gathering intel’, whatever that means,” Y/N could help but feel a little frustrated as she spoke the words out loud. She knew what being engaged to an Auror meant, and what it would mean for Sirius if he was idiotic enough to casually let her know what he was up to on a day to day basis, but she hated being so separate from this part of his life nonetheless.

“I don’t know why they hired James, he can’t seem to keep a secret to save his life.”

“That you know of,” Marlene winked at Lily who gave her a glare in return, “And you’ve also distracted us from you again, Y/N! Or are you just hoping to find out how Lily extracts information from James,”

“I really do not need a play-by-play of Lily’s sexual exploits,” Y/N chuckled, and turned upon hearing voices in the living room.

“I really would love to hear that actually,” James pushed open the door to the kitchen, Sirius following him closely, both of them covered in flecks of snow.

“Who forgot to invite us?” Sirius pouted over exaggeratedly at the little group assembled before them.

“You’re perpetually uninvited actually,” Marlene said, moving over to give Sirius room to join them, “ever since you told me Frank Longbottom was into me as a joke,”

“Oh come on, it was for the greater good! Alice picked him up quick smart,” But Sirius was still grinning mischievously at her as he placed his arms around Y/N’s shoulders and leaned over her.

“I was subtly letting him down for weeks! He thought I was insane.”

“Well there was more fun in that,” Sirius winked at her and leaned down to kiss Y/N softly on the forehead, “Hello.”

Y/N couldn’t help but feel her lips curl into a smile even though she could feel her eyes rolling simultaneously.

“Ahh the honeymoon phase,” James said wisely, pulling a chair out next to Lily and putting an arm around her shoulder.

“How quickly that fades,” Lily hummed, her face pulled into a melancholy smile.

“We barely speak to each other anymore.”

“Can hardly be in the same room.”

“Shut up you two, the amount of times I catch you snogging is unnerving,” Marlene groaned at the two of them and cracked out her back, “anyway shouldn’t the two of you be leaving?”

“Yes, you packed?” Sirius asked Y/N who nodded, standing up to say goodbye.

“Enjoy the sex!” James called out, receiving a blow to the head from Lily.

“We will after the wedding!” Sirius replied with the finger, waving goodbye at the rest of them.

“Don’t know how they are waiting till their honeymoon to have sex again,” Y/N could hear Remus chuckled behind them as they left the kitchen.

“We have better patience than the four of you put together,” Y/N called back, letting Sirius pull her toward the fireplace and grab a handful of Floo powder.

“Ready to go?” He murmured, quieter now that they were away from their friends. Y/N smiled up at his dark grey eyes, a piece of hair falling in front of them and curling around his cheek. She went up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss to his cheek.

“Always am, love.”

They arrived in a hotel lobby that was covered in brightly coloured plants and tiles so white Y/N felt like she had to squint slightly as they walked over to the check-in desk.

“We’ll be out of here soon,” Sirius murmured as they walked across the tiles, noticing Y/N’s discomfort, “It’s the Nordic wizard-style that’s currently popular, floors like ice.”

“Ahh Mr Black, I have your key right here,” The front desk clerk didn’t wait for them to speak, pulling out a little keycard and handing it over to him, “And are you wanting another for your fiancé?”

“Yes, thank you,” Sirius’ voice had hardened slightly, posture was straighter as he nodded his head in thanks and led them up towards the elevators.

“Am I seeing the notorious ‘work’ Sirius for the first time?” Y/N grinned up at him as the elevator doors opened and they walked inside.

“I think it’s remnants from the Black family training,” Sirius barked out a laugh, pressing the number on the elevator. Y/N felt it jerk to life, her stomach dropping as they were lifted quickly into the air. She hadn’t ever quite gotten used to the elevator, internally wishing they could have just apparated into their room, but unfortunately security protocols in hotels meant that apparating was not allowed in case anyone happened to apparate into the ‘wrong’ room.

He brought her along the deep blue hallways and towards the room right on the end.

“This is a ministry room, I had to get real flirty with some secretaries to let them allow me to add you to the Fidelus charm,” He winked and Y/N hit him lightly on the shoulder, “Don’t worry, I mentioned my wedding date as I left them.”

“The things you can flirt out of people will never cease to amaze me,” Y/N snorted, watching the wall closely as it began to move sideways, a white doorway squeezing its way out of the wall and into existence in front of them.

“Well I’ve already got you, so I doubt I’m going to need to go hard on the flirting much anymore” he teased, pushing open the door to reveal the quaint little room set up inside.

“Excuse you, mister Black, you could lose me at any time.”

“Is that so.”

“Mmmhmmm, I could get a better offer if I could really be bothered to,” Y/N watched him closely, a smile curling on her lips as she continued to tease him.

“Well I guess I’m going to have to make sure you can’t do any better,” Sirius’ eyes flashed and he walked closer to her until her back hit the wall and she was staring up at him once more. He held her wrists softly and brought them up over her head so that she could see his bicep bulge slightly through his shirt. Then, Sirius leaned in and kissed her deeply, pushing his chest up against hers so that she could feel his heart pounding.

He pulled away, smiling at her slightly breathless expression.

“Can I stay?”

“For now,” Y/N breathed out, taking the moment to look around her. The room reminded her a little of Grimmauld place, the old musty furniture and grand paintings hanging up across the walls. However part of the room had obviously been modified, the bedroom sheets looked brand new and were a dark blue, a stark difference to the light brown bed frame.

“You’ve been here before?”

“A few times,” Sirius nodded, bringing their bags into the bedroom and flicking his wand so their clothes made their way into the closet and drawers, “couldn’t stand the smell at first but you get used to it.”

“Do you have to spend a lot of time in here?” Y/N traced her finger across the large armchair that sat in front of her, turning to face Sirius in the bedroom.

“Not too much, the guest I’m looking for tends to spend a lot of time in the bar. But spending time up here won't’ be so bad this time around.”

“Ahh is that so?”

“Mmmhmm, I actually, have a girl coming over,” He walked back over to her, pulling her waist towards him.

“I better clear off then,” Y/N pretended to look a little glum.

“How bout a quickie? She won’t be here for another few minutes,” Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her and Y/N pushed him away.

“Only one more week, Sirius, you know it’s going to be so much better if we wait just a little bit.”

“I know, but it would be almost better if we just had never had sex, I wouldn’t have any pictures in my head of your beautiful body grinding on top of me,” Sirius sighed, still grinning at her, “Come on, let’s get dressed for dinner, having a date is always a good cover.”

Y/N flicked through her clothes, picking out a particularly tight-fitting dress from the closet and heading towards the bathroom to pull it on.

“You do know I’ve seen it all by now,” Sirius snorted at her hiding in the bathroom to change.

“I want it to be a surprise for once.”

“You always surprise me.”

“You’re a sap.”

“Only for you, my darling.”

Y/N slipped on the deep red dress, arching her back to zip it up and fixing it in the mirror. She tied up her heels and took a second to look at herself.

Sirius was fixing his tie in the mirror against the wall and saw her walk in from behind him, swivelling quickly around on his heel.

“Hey, love, I’m going to have to go down now, I need to make contact. I’ll meet you downstairs at the bar,” Sirius called out from the bedroom, his voice already fading as he clearly was edging towards the door as he spoke.

“No worries,” Y/N called back, letting out a soft sigh. She’ll have to surprise him downstairs instead. Y/N played with her hair in the mirror, unsure if she should bother with doing anything else with it. In a split second, she picked up her wand and gave it a flick, watching her hair fall down in front of her in loose curls.

She knew she shouldn’t be thinking this way, but there was a little part of her that wanted to see if she could break him. See if she could push him far enough to get him to push her up against a wall and take her. Make him lose a little bit of that control he’d put in place when the war had begun to rage and suddenly, they were full of responsibilities.

Y/N took her time wandering through the room and then downstairs towards the lobby where there was a small passage leading to the bar and restaurant. She felt eyes watch her as she straightened her back and ignored them, searching for a man in a navy suit and curly black hair.

Sirius was sitting in the corner of the restaurant, deep in conversation with another man with brown quaffed hair and a pinstriped set of dress robes. Y/N caught his eye as she walked in, revelling in the way he bit his lip slightly before turning back towards the conversation he was having, trying to pay attention to the other Auror in front of him.

Y/N moved to the bar instead, sitting on a stool and crossing her legs so that the small slit on the side of her dress would fall and show her thigh towards Sirius’ direction.

“A drink, Miss?”

“Aviation, thanks,” Y/N smiled at the bartender and he nodded, beginning to make her cocktail as another man sat down beside her. She could sense him glancing at her, clearly sitting close to her to grab her attention. When she continued to ignore him he spoke instead.

“Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could grab you a drink?”

“I’ve actually just ordered,” Y/N smiled placidly at him, nodding at the bartender, “But thank you for the offer.”

She sat her hand underneath her chin, flashing the jade encrusted engagement ring Sirius had given her 8 months previous.

“Ahh of course I hit on the engaged one at the bar,” The man chuckled, putting his hands in his head, Y/N finally turning to face him properly so she could give him what she hoped looked like an apologetic smile.

“Yes, you don’t seem to have a great radar,” She laughed softly and he lifted his head.

“I’m Rick, by the way,” He smiled at her, waving down the bartender who had placed Y/N’s drink and shuffled off towards the back of the bar, “A scotch neat, thanks.”

“Y/N.”

“So where is this very lucky man who took away my chances at such a pretty lady,”

“I don’t know if lady is the most flattering term,” Y/N snorted, taking a sip from her cocktail, “But he’s over in the restaurant meeting a business partner.”

“Ahh of course, a successful man, I bet he’s stupidly good looking too?”

“Of course!” Y/N couldn’t help but laugh at his sigh, “So no luck with the ladies so far then?”

“No, I don’t seem to be good at finding people who are single, or remotely interested in me.”

“That is quite a conundrum,” Y/N watched him put a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

“What are you two doing here? A weekend away?”

“Something like that,” Y/N smiled a little, but it must have given something away because he raised an eyebrow and said,

“A business trip huh?”

“Potentially.”

“Yes, my last girlfriend wasn’t particularly fond of my regular business trips, was something I actually regret quite a bit, putting work above her,” He nodded a little sagely, before forcing back a smile, “Sorry, that was a bit morbid.”

“Don’t worry,” Y/N laughed, “It’s not quite like that for my partner, I understand the reasons he’s so busy, I just wish I could steal more of his time.”

“A worthy wish!” Ric took a large gulp of the scotch and winced, “I have to admit I thought this order would make me look cooler than I think it actually is.”

“Yes, I think you might be lucky I am taken at this point.”

Ric faked pulling a dagger out of his heart, groaning.

“I’m not making you desperately wish you were single? And here I was thinking it was just my intimidatingly good looks that were keeping all the women at bay.”

Y/N kept Sirius in the corner of her eye, wondering if he was watching the two of them talking. She thought she saw a dark mood flash across Sirius’ features but he was so far away it was hard to tell.

Ric and Y/N continued to chat for the best part of the next half an hour, slowly draining two different cocktails in the process of waiting for Sirius to be done with his meeting. Eventually, Y/N saw Ric’s eyes look up and she turned to see Sirius walking towards them, an odd expression across his features.

“Well now that’s not fair,” Sirius eyed the dress up and down, his eyes twinkling, “You can’t go around looking that hot, everyone’s going to be giving me the dirty eye wondering what you’re doing with me.”

Y/N still felt her heart jump slightly when he looked at her like that, like he was seeing her for the first time all over again.

“Well, I think this might be my cue to leave, it was lovely meeting you Y/N, and I hope you are taking good care of this one, she’s lovely,” Rick winked at Sirius and nodded at Y/N before moving down the bar.

“Glad you found someone to keep you entertained whilst I was occupied.”

“Well you heard him, I am lovely company,” Y/N chuckled at Sirius’ expression and poked him lightly in the side, “Come on, you’re not jealous are you?”

“I wouldn’t say jealous perse” Sirius was watching her curiously, eyeing her neckline, “Why don’t we get room service.”

“Sounds good,” Y/N raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Sirius held out a hand for her to grab and he led her out of the room and down towards the lobby. He held her close to his side as they reached the elevators, entering one, Sirius pressing the close door button almost immediately.

And then he was pushing her up against the cold walls of the elevator, one hand in her hair and the other trailing the slit of her dress up towards her thigh. His lips pressed almost desperately against hers as if he wanted to taste every part of her, and he was never going to be able to do it again. Y/N pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his back and tracing the muscles tensed along with his spine and shoulder blades.

Sirius’ fingers hoisted the edge of her dress up slightly so he could slip his hand along her inner thigh, smiling into their kiss as he felt her gasp slightly at his touch. Soon he was pressing his thumb lightly along her panties and moving in little circles as Y/N felt her breathing hitch further and the desire to moan into his mouth increased. He pulled away from her mouth and moved around to place light kisses along her neck and up towards her ear.

“You’re such a tease,” He whispered into her ear, making her grin between the soft moans that were now escaping her mouth.

“Couldn’t handle me with another guy huh?”

Sirius growled lightly, biting her ear and pulling down softly.

“Walking in there looking like you did, I wanted to rip the clothes off you right there and then.”

“So why don’t you?” Y/N replied softly, not meeting his eye. She knew it would be breaking the one thing they said they would do, hold off for just two weeks, but she could also feel herself begin to get wetter as he pressed his expert fingers up against her clitoris and wanted nothing more than for him to push himself inside of her.

The elevator dinged suddenly, and they pulled apart, the doors opening to reveal their floor. Sirius grabbed Y/N’s hand and led her quickly down the hallway and towards their room, barely opening the door before he cupped her cheeks and kissed her again, pushing her into the room with his lips still on hers, kicking the door closed with his foot.

He pulled her across the room, hands still on her face, Y/N gripping tightly onto his waist as she followed him into the bedroom and up against the pale white wall next to the bed. Sirius slid one hand down her shoulders, tracing the line of her clavicle and making Y/N shiver before leading further down and tracing the outline of her breasts, grinning into her mouth when he realised that she was braless.

“You’re just making it too easy for me,” He growled into her ear, kissing down her neck as he massaged her breasts roughly, Y/N pushing her head back into the wall and taking in a deep breath. She felt her heart pounding stronger with every touch across her body, the feeling of anticipation building as his hand moved down her waist, inching closer and closer towards her thighs.

“Perhaps I went a little overboard with the teasing,” Y/N gasped a little, grinning at him and he rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry I’m sure I was very close to jumping you in the shower,” He chuckled a little, biting his lip as he watched her squirm with his fingers’ movements. Sirius’ reached the slit along with Y/N’s dress and pushed it up, slipping his fingers underneath her underwear and pulling them down quickly, letting her flick them off quickly with her feet.

Y/N pulled Sirius closer with his belt, undoing it with quick movements and unbuttoning his suit pants, pulling them down to reveal his large, pulsing penis. Sirius reached down and felt along his shaft, smiling at Y/N as she watched him, feeling wetter as he touched himself, flicking a thumb across the head.

Then, as if he couldn’t bear being this far apart from her again he pushed his chest against Y/N’s, and hitched her dress up over her hips and hoisting her legs around his waist so that he could push the head of his cock into her vagina.

Y/N gasped, gripping his sides so tightly she was surprised Sirius didn’t push her off but it seemed to egg him on instead, moving completely inside of her so she would moan even louder.

“Fuck me, Sirius, please,” Y/N begged, desperate to feel him move. He didn’t need telling twice, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head and using it as leverage to move in and out of her. Y/N felt her head banging against the wall, loving the roughness of his voice as he penetrated her, his eyes looking wild as he moaned her name into her ear.

Y/N gripped one hand around Sirius’ neck and reached another one down so that she could press a finger onto her clitoris.

“Fuck I love it when you do that,” Sirius breathed, grinning at her, pushing harder inside her with every motion. Y/N smiled back at him, gasping as she felt the combined touch of her clitoris and the feeling of Sirius’ penis pushing into her vagina starting to build, get stronger and stronger.

“I’m so close Sirius, fuck, fuck me,” Y/N hit her head back against the wall, moving her hips harder in time with his own, wanting to climax with his body pressed up against him, still half-clothed.

“Yes, come for me, Y/N,” He gripped the back of her head roughly, pulling her into a kiss, loving hearing her moans on his tongue as he flicked it through her lips. Y/N’s orgasm built in her stomach and she felt herself begin to shake as she felt closer and closer until she felt it completely overwhelm every part of her.

“Sirius,” She sighed, little bursts of her orgasm still jolting through her with every thrust of his penis into her.

“Y/N,” Sirius snarled in response, speeding up his thrusts until Y/N felt him relax, his arms gripping onto her tightly as he came inside her, pulling her head back slightly with his fingers still holding onto strands of his hair.

Sirius pulled out of her, lowering her slowly, and shakily, down to the ground, both of them panting loudly, the smell of sex and sweat hanging in the air around them.

“I’ve never felt so happy to break a promise,” Sirius put his forehead against Y/N, laughing softly.

“I can definitely forgive you.”

“Oh yeah? Cause if you don’t, I know something that might make it up to you.”

Y/N couldn’t help but smile a little giddily at him reaching around and pulling down the zipper that kept up her dress.

“I think you can make it up to me by ordering some room service and soaking with me in the bath,” Y/N slowly undid the rest of his buttons that they didn’t manage to undo, Sirius stepping out of his pants.

“I think that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Sirius declared, holding out a hand for her to take and bring her into the bathroom, “Can’t wait till our actual honeymoon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N felt Sirius’ hand brush her lower back as he followed her into the Potter’s hallway, closing the door behind them.

“Padfoot!” James’ voice bellowed down the hall before he even reached the doorway from the kitchen, “Yes! Welcome back!”

“Good to be back, Prongs,” Sirius slipped forwards, hugging James tightly, “It smells bloody amazing in here.”

“Lily has been cooking all day, but don’t try and steal anything before dinner, she might try to cut your fingers off.”

“Duly noted,” Y/N snorted, embracing James a little less tightly than Sirius, smiling at him, “She’s in the kitchen?”

“Yep!” James was already wheeling Sirius away and towards the living room. Y/N rolled her eyes and made her way into the small kitchen off to the right of the hall. Sirius was right, it did smell absolutely amazing, salt and spices wafting up to her as she spotted Lily tossing something vigorously in a large pan.

“It smells amazing, Lils,” Y/N took in a deep breath and sat down across from her.

“I’m aware, I’m an amazing cook,” She grinned, turning around to wink at her, “I’m so glad we can all get together, I feel like there’s always an emergency or something that means someone has to up and leave at any moment.”

“Don’t worry I’ve told Sirius that if he even tries to check in with work I will have to kill him.”

“I’m going to be honest, I don’t know if that’s enough motivation for him.”

“Should have told him no more sex,” said Marlene’s voice, and Y/N found her leaning against the doorframe, a mischievous smile playing on her face.

“Yes, using sex as a weapon always works well,” Y/N breathed out a laugh, “And anyway, there’s no win in there for me, is there.”

“Very wise you are, Y/N,” said Marlene, chuckling lightly as she sat down next to Y/N, “So how did your no-sex weekend together go then?”

“I’m betting on badly,” Lily shook her head, leaning down to check what she’d been cooking in the oven.

“I bet they didn’t last an hour all alone in a fancy hotel room…” Marlene trailed off, her eyebrows raised.

“It was fine, thank you very much,” Y/N gave Marlene a pointed look, “We have more self control than that,”

Y/N couldn’t help but think back to Sirius’ head between her legs on their large king-sized bed, him pushing her up against a wall in the shower as he pushed himself into her…

“Sure you do,” Marlene winked again, leaning back in her chair, “It’s alright, I’m sure Sirius will tell James who will tell Lily who will eventually tell me… or you could just make it easier and tell me that you broke.”

Y/N narrowed her eyes at Marlene, eyeing her closely.

“Did you bet on us,” Y/N turned to Lily as well, who was avoiding her by moving pans around on the stove.

“Perhaps,” Marlene’s grin got wider, laughing at Y/N’s annoyed expression, “Oh come on, you would have done the same if it was anyone of us.”

Y/N grumbled, not wanting to admit she was right, ignoring Marlene and Lily’s soft giggles.

“How much longer, Lils?”

“A year since James has refused to help me all day, I don’t know what he’s up to but I sense something large and ridiculous.”

“Wouldn’t be James if it wasn’t large and ridiculous,” Y/N snorted, turning back to Lily, “Do you honestly not need any help.”

“It’s nearly done,” Lily smiled at her, “just hope it’s good, I wanted to make something my mum would have made.”

“Well by the smell I can tell she’s rejoicing that her daughter can cook like a good housewife,” Marlene dodged a large tea towel that Lily threw at her, laughing.

“I’m allowed to enjoy cooking, thank you very much,” Lily poked her tongue out at Marlene, who returned the gesture.

“Don’t worry, it’s just cause she can barely cook toast,” said Y/N, mischievously, “I had to teach her how to make scrambled eggs.”

“That was a secret!”

“Serves you right for being mean to me,” Y/N’s smile grew as Marlene narrowed her eyes.

“Scrambled eggs! It’s in the bloody name!” Lily cried out, doubling over with laughter, her eyes watering.

“It’s not my fault I grew up in a household that liked to eat out!”

“I actually can’t believe you didn’t know how to make eggs,” Lily wiped an eye, still sniggering slightly.

“I’ll destroy your dinner right here and now,” Marlene threatened, giving Lily an overexaggerated glare.

“Oh I know you wouldn’t, you can’t resist a roast,” Lily waved a hand in dismissal, switching off the stovetop, “And anyway it’s all done.”

Lily grabbed her wand that was sitting beside her on the countertop, and flicked it. Within moments, the food that had been cooking was sitting on the table in front of Marlene and Y/N, placed perfectly in a long row down the middle.

“Did we hear the word done?” James poked his head around the door, grinning widely. Lily rolled her eyes at him as Sirius poked his head around the other side of James, making James look like he had two heads.

“I see food,” Sirius said in a sing-song voice, eyes trailing over the roast, “It looks amazing, Miss Evans.”

“Thank you, Mr Black. Come on, I want to eat it whilst it’s hot.”

The boys sidled in, pulling out the empty chairs around the table to join Marlene and Y/N. Lily reached up into one of the topmost cupboards and pulled out a large bottle of something red, turning back to the group with a look at the rest of them, as if silently asking who else wants some.

“Oh, breaking out the firewhiskey already,” Sirius raised an eyebrow, “I’m always in for a glass.”

Lily went around the table, pouring everyone a glass except for herself, before joining the table herself. She beamed at all of them, her food sitting in front of her, steam billowing from the large chicken and potatoes that sat right in the middle of the table.

“Not to be too sappy, but I’m glad you are all here, with me. Us, I mean,” Lily continued to beam at each person around the table, landing finally on James, “Though I know we are missing Remus and Peter, and I know we said we would wait for us all to be here, but with Remus working every waking hour to advocate for Werewolves and Peter still studying counselling I just, I want to tell some of you at least.”

“What’s going on?”

“Is everything ok?”

Y/N and Sirius shared a look, Marlene reaching under the table to grab Y/N’s hand. Ever since the war there was this tension in the air, a jolt whenever there was news. Y/N could feel her gut twisting as the thought about every possible thing that could have happened whilst they were away, all the people that were still at large, who could hurt them or worse…

“Everything is fine,” Lily laughed, smiling reassuringly. She looked over at James, who was smiling back at her, his eyes twinkling as he nodded for her to continue, “I promise, this is good news.”

She took a deep breath, grinning a little wider.

“I’m pregnant.”

There was a pause, wherein Y/N, Marlene and Sirius stared at her, mouths gaping open. Y/N felt her brain going into shock.

“Congratulations!” a shout came from Sirius, who stood up quickly, pushing back his chair and hitting the table in the process. He rushed over to Lily, pulling her into an extremely tight bearhug before pulling away equally as quickly.

“Holy shit, that didn’t hurt the baby did it?”

“No, Sirius, you dork,” Lily looked a little giddy, looking back over to her two girlfriends who were yet to make a move.

“Lily, congratulations,” Y/N stood up as well, shaking off her internal thoughts and smiling widely as well. She reached out and grabbed Lily’s hand, “I couldn’t think of anyone who would be a better mother.”

Lily beamed at her, squeezing her hand back tightly as Marlene sprinted around the table to take over from Sirius, giving her a peck on the cheek.

“We are going to give you the wildest baby shower anyone has ever seen.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Lily’s face was flushing lightly, and Y/N swore she saw her eyes begin to tear before she spun quickly to grab utensils to serve, “Come on, time to eat!”

They bombarded her with questions throughout dinner, when did it happen, how did it happen, when is she due, do they know if it’s a boy or a girl, have they told their parents yet. James let Lily do all the talking, watching her with so much love in his eyes that Y/N felt herself want to squeeze his hand. If anyone deserved this kind of happiness in their life it was them.

Once they’d finished eating, all leaning back in the large oak chairs Lily had gotten as a house-warming present from her parents, James finally spoke.

“Alright, now all you girls fuck off, Sirius and I are cleaning,” James looked stern, placing his hands on his hips and pointing into the living room, “I have to practice my fatherly tones, you know.”

“No kid would take you serious with that face,” Y/N snorted, standing up and stretching. James’ mouth couldn’t stop twitching.

“Oh shoo, Mrs Black,” James winked, skipping backwards to avoid Y/N’s hand reaching out to slap him on the shoulder.

“I’d die before I kept the Black line continuing,” Sirius started clearing the plates, swatting Lily’s hand away as she tried to stack her own plates, “Leave us men to the manly cleaning, jobs thank you.”

“Fine, fine, don’t destroy my kitchen.”

“Our kitchen, dear,” James pushed her out of the room, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Marlene and Y/N followed her, Marlene quickly swiping the bottle of Firewhiskey and bringing it with them into the large living room across the hall. All the couches faced the large fireplace which James had recently connected to the floo network and painted a deep maroon colour because he ‘had to remember his roots’.

Lily was still trying to convince him to buy a television set, but he’d not let up, saying it would destroy their personal time together. Lily was sure that it was just because he didn’t want to admit he had no idea how electricity worked.

Lily plopped herself onto the large couch, pulling off her shoes and unbuttoning the top button on her jeans. The two girls followed, Marlene on the floor in front of her and Y/N on the small armchair to her right.

“So…” Lily grinned, turning back to face Y/N, “what do you say about an early baby shower gift.”

Y/N groaned, throwing her head back onto the chair.

“Fine, but you have to tell Sirius that you put veritaserum into my firewhiskey.”

“THEY DID IT!”

“Damnit, Y/N why!” Lily groaned, rolling her eye back, “One more week! One week and you could have gone as wild as you liked.”

“You bet for me?” Y/N faced her, surprised.

“Of course! Someone had to be rooting for you.”

“I on the other hand was hoping for you to root,” Marlene dodged the pillow Lily threw at her, waggling her eyebrows at the two of them, “Ok, come on we need details.”

Sirius stood in the doorway, absentmindedly drying a large plate as he watched Y/N giggle and share some of her favourite moments of the weekend away they had spent.

“So you broke?” James came up behind him, grabbing the plate out of his hand and swapping it for a large saucepan.

“Oh, yeah, within like 5 hours.” Sirius barked a laugh, “There was no way we were lasting a whole weekend in a private room.”

“I honestly don’t know how you lasted 5 hours, Lily and I would have found time before we even unpacked,” James winked at him.

“Well obviously, daddy.” Sirius grinned widely at James who cringed at the term.

“So, one week before the wedding huh, you nervous?”

Sirius looked over to Y/N. She had a twinkle in her eyes that she always got when she was telling a story she was particularly excited about. After a moment, as if she could sense him, she turned her head and her eyes met his. She stuck her tongue out at him, before turning back to the two girls leaning forward towards her.

“Couldn’t be more ready for anything.”


End file.
